


Power Unchecked

by OleanderToxin



Series: Aubergine Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Commission fic, Gaining Power, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: When offered power beyond your wildest fantasies, of course you'll take it.  Right?Commission for a friend.





	Power Unchecked

Branches scraped at her body as she ran off. Billy was close behind at her heels, injured and terrified as well. Those marks, they were too strong. Far too strong. She couldn't face them on her own, she couldn't face those monsters. No, she needed to regroup, plan a bit better, figure out where she was going to go from here. She had to make sure it was perfect.

Their hideout was small but it was fortified at least. Her and Billy would be safe if it came down to it. A small cave east of the road, hidden in foothills, hidden from prying eyes. It had a few crossbows set up as sentries, if someone triggered the tripwire, they'd go off and shoot several bolts at the approaching intruder.

The night was cold, for once. Even in the cave next to the fire, she felt frigid. Was this shock? Was she going through the emotional turmoil of losing her friends, her mother? She hated this. Billy lay next to her, sleeping soundly, as she stared into the fire, barely paying attention to anything but the way the wood cracked and broke as the flames ate away at it.

“Lost? Terribly lost. A horrible thing to happen, for sure.”

Jerking her head up, she reached back for her dagger as she stared at the form of a woman standing before her.

Or, at least... She thought it was a woman?

The person's face was covered completely, a darkness that disallowed all light from permeating past. Their head was covered by a velveteen hood, body tall. The person was wearing a frazzled and torn red dress, a corset cinching their waist tight, the collar made up of feathers from a crow or pheasant. On their hip was a glowing green sword, and in one hand, a small orange and yellow glowing ball of magic. “You seem confused. As if your anguish didn't call for me directly.”

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Dianthia gripped the dagger at her side tighter, the sound of her voice waking Billy from his slumber. Looking forward, he began to growl, haunches raised, the hair along his body stuck on end.

“I want to give you power, of course. Isn't that why you ran in the first place? To live another day, so you can gain the power to kill them?” The being gripped their fist that held the glowing ball of energy, crushing it in their hand.

“How the hell do you know that?” Dianthia looked at this strange being before looking down to Billy, who had stepped forward with his hackles up, an attempt to look larger than he already seemed.

“Do you think a God misses anything that goes on in this world? The same could be said for those of us who are akin to them as well.” The being gave a small laugh as they said this, before stepping forward, kneeling down to Dianthia's level, and offering their hand. “I will give you power beyond your wildest fantasies, all you have to do is give yourself to me.”

Dianthia looked at the hand in front of her, eyeballing the other cautiously. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I am an agent of chaos. And those people, that group who you ran into, are running amok in my domain. I'm here to help you get revenge on them.” The being's head turned to look at Billy, raising a hand and speaking a single word. “Sleep.”

From his position on the ground, his head drooped and body went limp. He had fallen asleep, the magic put over him the same that the Goliath had used on Dianthia. She recognized it and winced. He'd be out for a few moments like this. “I'll take your power. Whatever you want, I'll take it.” Dianthia's eyes burned, bright maroon eyes staring forward at the person in front of her with a determination that belied the fear she felt.

“Excellent.” Though she could not see it, the voice that came from the inky blackness under that hood made her feel as if the person was smiling.

They outstretched a hand, Dianthia taking it. The surge of energy that washed over her body was intense, nearly blinding her as she struggled to keep hold. Green and gold swirls of power whipped around her as her hand began to turn an ashy black. The power was seeping into her skin, her bones were burning. It felt like a fire was being ignited along every square inch of her flesh, searing her from the inside out. She couldn't even scream, it was so painful. But still, she held on, resolute in her desires.

When the being let go of her hand, the pain ceased. It was like a crack of lightning. One moment there, the next gone. Nothing left but the blackened remnants of her hand. She still had full feeling, still could clench a fist, could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand; it was simply discolored. The normal powder blue of her skin looked strange next to the black flesh. Looking up to see the being before her, she frowned. There was no one there.

Clenching her fist, she focused her mind for a moment. As she opened her eyes, she smiled as she saw a golden and orange ball of energy form in the cup of her palm. Instinctively, she reared back and lobbed it, the arc leaving behind a trail of golden sparks. As it landed, an explosion sounded, leaving the cave to rumble and the deeper portion being blocked up with rock and rubble.

A smile crept to her face as Billy awoke from the sound, his hackles still raised, this time in fear rather than an attempt to intimidate. Looking down to him, Dianthia couldn't help but laugh. “I think those fools will love all these little jokes I have for them, once we see them again.” As she said this, two more glowing balls of energy formed in her hands. Before they could go off, she crushed them down. The power she had within her was wonderful feeling. She couldn't wait to see it being used against that damned harpy.


End file.
